Symphony of The Gods Chapter 1
by AxlAce
Summary: A mysterious man confronts Seto Keiba and asks him about the buried Millennium Items. Keiba refuses to answer. The conflict begins.


Symphony of the Gods

3000 years ago….

Knives stood stretched out his hand and reached for the Golden orb.

"This must be the Orb of Ra" he said.

He drew back his hand out of hesitation.

_Why…why am I scared of taking hold of it? The Pharaoh wouldn't ask me to get something that would endanger my life, wouldn't he?_

Throwing away all hesitations, he took the golden orb in his hand. A sudden surge of energy pierced through his body.

_W-what's this?_

The golden orb in his hand released a flash of light. The room suddenly lit up and 2 other items appeared. Knives stood in awe of what he saw.

Knives shook himself out of his trance and approached the 2 items that appeared. There was a staff on the left and a pendant on the right.

_The other 2 items…the Staff of Obelisk and the Pendant of Osiris!_

The 3 items started floating in the air, forming a triangular formation. By this time Knives did not know what was happening.

A man wearing a white robe and a cloak covering his body and face, leaving only his snow-white eyes to be seen then appeared out of the formation.

"Greetings." the man said….

Before Knives knew it, his surroundings were gone.

Chapter 1: Darkness descends

"Are they here?"

"Yes brother. All the representatives of the 5 companies are here. They are just waiting for you to officially start the meeting."

Seto Keiba went into the room confident of his new proposals. The Keiba Corporation didn't have a good start for the year but Keiba was confident that he could turn things around.

He saw the 5 company representatives seated around the table. He proceeded to the empty seat at one of the table's ends.

"Good Morning. I assume we are all ready to start this meeting." Seto announced to the waiting men.

"Yes… we've been waiting here since ten o' clock, _Mr. Keiba…"_ one of the representatives said, stressing his name.

Seto felt the sting of the insult, but said nothing of it. Instead, he looked at the clock near the door.

"10:15…so I was late for 15 minutes. I apologize for my tardiness. Since we have gotten that out of the way let me start this meeting by showing to you the new…."

30 minutes passed since Seto's arrival when the meeting ended. One by one the representatives left, leaving the young CEO to go back to his office. He decided to take a rest for a while.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Seto asked rather gruffly.

An old man hobbled through the door.

"Mr. Takamura? The meeting was over 15 minutes ago! And who gave you the right to storm into my office?"

The man smiled then placed his hand on his face and took off what turned out to be a disguise. Instead of an old, long-bearded man, Seto now saw a man with long black hair with a smirk on his face.

"Greetings Seto Keiba" the man said.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?"

The man smirked. "Call me… Gates. What I ask of you is something simple. I assume you know of the Millennium Items. Where were they buried?"

"How come you know of the Millennium Items?"

"It doesn't matter Mr. Keiba. What I want is an answer from you. Where are the Millennium Items?"

"Do you expect me to answer your question if you don't answer mine? I don't trust you and even if I did what makes you think I'll give you the location? And they were buried 5 years ago. I do not remember where they are."

"It seems that you are pretty much useless Mr. Keiba. If so then I would leave you alone for now."

"Wait, what makes you think I'll let you leave?" Seto frowned at the man's seeming disregard of his questions. "You entered the building without permission and you placed my client in some unknown location. Plus it seems you are up to something that might be of importance to me. That's more then enough reason for me to detain you." Seto said with confidence.

Seto's security officers rushed in front of Gates. They pointed their guns towards him. Gates smirked and look towards Seto.

"You don't want me to leave eh?" Gates said.

Gates suddenly pulled something from his pocket. Seto realized what it was.

It was a duelling deck.

"Are you challenging me to a duel Gates?" Seto asked, his anger rising.

"I don't have time for your silly card games Seto Keiba" he replied calmly.

Gates drew a card then threw it on the floor. It suddenly lit up forming a monster that oddly resembled an insect.

"A Man-Eater….Bug?" Seto was startled at what he saw.

"Yes and I can easily kill everyone in this building with the cards I'm holding. So if you do not know where the location of the Millennium Items are, then would you kindly help us find it?"

Seto stared at Gates and his monster for a moment.

_Something will happen if I help this man. But on the other hand, my company's fate hangs in the balance. So what should I do?_

"So Mr. Keiba, what's your decision?"


End file.
